


Fallen

by jupiterscent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Angst, Anxiety, Cute, M/M, angsty, maybe some smut ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterscent/pseuds/jupiterscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the new boy at Dean winchesters school. Castiel isn't good with new people, and usually hates them, but Dean is different. </p><p>Dean has never thought of someone so fondly, and he finds it strange. He tries to brush it off but he can't.</p><p>Are they in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Cas sat in the backseat of his brothers car. It was his first day at the new school. Saying he was slightly nervous was an understatement. He was prettified.

Castiel had recently moved schools. He did that a lot. Many kids at his old school had been bullying him and he was having multiple panic attacks whilst being there. His whole family thought it best that they moved.

So here they were. In Lawrence, Kansas. Ready to go to yet another high school.

Currently he'd be going with his brother, Gabriel, and sister, Anna (who was actually going to primary school). Michael an Lucifer, his two older brothers, we're looking after them. Their father was off who knows where and their mother, well, that's another story.

“So, Cassie,” Gabe sucked on his lollipop whilst talking, “I bet there's going to be a bunch of hot chicks. I'm gonna get banged here, there, everywhere!”

“Gabriel.” Michael snapped at his younger brother, but kept his eyes on the road, “Might I remind you that you're only fourteen. You certainly won't be having sex with anyone soon.”

“Oh you'll see Michael.” Gabriel laughed slightly.

“No, I won't Gabriel.” Michael growled slightly, feeling irritated with the younger boy.

“Guys, can we please not.” Castiel whispered quietly. He didn't like interrupting his brothers, but he hated them fighting. Were they actually fighting. He wasn't sure, but it sounded hostile.

“Of course Castiel.” Michael nodded and continued to focus on the road.

They were nearly there, Cas could tell. His blood was pumping and he felt sick to the stomach. His hands and legs felt numb and his body felt weak

This wasn't unfamiliar. In fact, this feeling was something he felt everyday. Before he went to bed, when he woke up. It was nonstop.

When the car came to a stop, Castiel jolted upright and started fiddling with his hands. Gabriel noticed this and rubbed his shoulder, though Cas winced at this.

“Cassie, it'll be okay. If anyone hurts you, I got your back, yeah?”

Castiel nodded slowly, then reluctantly got out of the car. He grabbed his bag from the trunk and watched with Gabriel as his older brother drove away, waving.

“Cmon Cassie,” Gabriel huffed as he grabbed his arm, “let's go.”

Castiel nodded and walked with his brother.

“Okay, so, first we have to go to the main office and get our timetables,” Gabriel said as he opened the door to the office, “and then some kid has to show us around. I think he's in my year, maybe lower.”

Castiel nodded slightly again. Gabriel went up to the lady typing on her computer and told her about them being new, needing timetables etc., and she just smiled and grabbed some sheets and gave it to him.

Gabriel walked back over to his brother and have him his sheet, “So the kids going to be here in a bit, don't worry. Also, we might not have that many classes together but I don't want you to panic. Try and make friends, yeah?”

“Okay.” Castiel managed a small smile and he dropped his head to look at the timetable.

He found it funny that Gabriel acted more like a big brother to him, even though they were a few years apart.

His eyes darted up when he heard the door that connect the school to the office fling open with a bang. The boy who had opened it was extremely tall, and had slightly long hair. He was panting as he leant against the doorframe.

Castiel wasn't good with new people. Fuck, he was terrible with new people. He never felt at ease. And with this boy and his loud panting, like a dog, he definitely felt at edge.

“Sorry… I'm late I just,” the boy looked at the pair, his hair falling on his face, “my brother had to fix his car, and my dad got mad. But I'm here now!”

“Yeah, we can see that you're here now.” Gabriel chuckled softly whilst eyeing the boy up and down.

“Okay, so,” the boy had finally caught his breath as he stood up straight, “I'm Sam. So, I guess I'll be your like, guide for today? That sounds too professional, I'm just gonna show you around.”

“Yeah, okay, Sam. I'm Gabriel and this is my brother,” Gabe motioned towards Castiel, “Castiel. I call him Cassie.”

Castiel scrunched up his nose at the nickname as he twiddled his thumbs. He felt embarrassed, and nervous.

“Well, it's nice to meet you two! We should get going. You got your time tables, yeah?”

Gabriel nodded. Sam grinned slightly, “Okay, so, let's go!”

 

* * *

 

  
Sam had shown them around the school. Gabriel and Sam were talking the whole way and Cas was happy that Gabriel had already made a friend. Sam even invited them to sit with him, his brother and a few of his other friends at lunch.

Gabriel, of course, thanked him and said yes. Castiel was feeling reluctant and thinking that maybe he could just sit outside by himself, but Sam seemed nice and he made his brother happy, so he decided that he would sit with him.

 

Lunch finally rolled around and Castiel was glad to get out of that stuffy classroom. His brother was waiting for him outside the class and they walked together to the cafeteria. Gabriel explained how Sam and him had a few classes together, and that he was really pumped.

Cas chuckled softly. His brother had never been this happy around someone other than him. It was so nice to see. Knowing that his brother had someone that made him happy was good.

When they entered the cafeteria, smells of disgustingly fake food surrounded them. There were a lot of people yelling, tripping people over, and it was quite intimidating. Cas was considering running outside, to get away, but he remembered that this was for Gabriel. He'd do anything for his brother.

Castiel knew when Gabriel had spotted Sam, because his face lit up and he dragged Cas across the room to a table in the bottom right corner.

There were three girls at the table, and two boys (including Sam). Castiel was glad that there weren't too many people at the table.

Gabriel sat next to Sam, so Castiel sat across from his brother, which meant he had to sit next to the other boy.

Cas could feel the other boys emerald eyes watching him. It felt strange and it was making Cas scared. Had he done something wrong? Surely he hadn't, all he had done was sit down.

Castiel turned to face the boy and he cleared his throat slightly, “I-uh, hi.”

Cas’ voice was small, and timid. The other boy smiled softly and chuckled, “Hey. I'm Dean.”

“I-I'm, Cas.”

“Nice to meet you Cas.”

Dean was staring at Cas until he was interrupted by a girl with black hair draping her arms around his shoulders. Cas didn't know why but it made him feel sick to his stomach.

“So, Dean, are we still going out on the weekend?”

“Lisa, I never even agreed to go out with you on the weekend.”

“That still doesn't answer my question.”

“No. I have to look after Sammy.”

“You care about your brother more than me?”

“What the actual fuck,” Dean scrunched up his nose, “of course I care about my brother, my family, more than you. I've known him since he was born and we've always been there for each other whereas you just want to fuck me, and I'm not saying I'm complaining but my brother is a top priority.”

Sam had turned to look at them at that point and he was frowning slightly, “Dean, you can go out with her. I can look after myself.”

“No,” Dean shook his head, “you can't. Anyways, I don't want to go out with her.”

“Excuse me?” She, Lisa, snapped and pulled away from him, her eyes narrowed, “What do you mean you don't want to go out with me?”

“I mean, no offence but you're just not my type.” He shrugged slightly, “I mean, you used to be, but not anymore.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Cas was looking at the ground, embarrassed that he had witnessed that. He could hear Gabriel laughing, and Sam chuckling with him.

“She's a handful.” Dean chuckled and Castiel felt his eyes on him again. The palms of his hands were feeling sweaty again, and he was feeling nervous as fuck. It was just something about Dean looking at him.

“Sorry you had to witness that Cas.”

Castiel nodded slightly, and fumbled with his hands as he looked up. No one else was looking at him except Dean, which was a relief.

Gabriel eventually turned to Cas, and so did Sam, “So, Cassie, you like the school so far?”

Castiel nodded softly, not looking at his brother. Gabriel had gotten used to that. He wasn't going to force his brother to look at him, especially since he felt uncomfortable doing it.

“Oh, hey, Cas,” Dean turned to face him and put his hand on his shoulder. Cas tensed at the touch and his breathing started getting uneven, but he tried to remember the breathing exercises that the doctors had given him.

“So, I was wondering what classes you had after lunch. I have PE straight after.”

“I-um, I have PE too.” Castiel muttered, loud enough for Dean to hear but quiet enough so no one else could hear him.

“Great!” Dean grinned slightly, extracting his hand from Castiel's shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

  
It was after school and Castiel was sitting in his room doing his homework. The day had gone well.

PE was fine. He mostly sat out but did join in sometimes. Dean was always joining in, and he seemed to be the sporty type of person.

Gabriel had invited Sam over for the weekend so that meant Dean was coming over too. Castiel was already nervous, even though it was just Monday.

As Cas was doing his homework, his two brothers, Michael and Lucifer, came in.

“So, how was school today?” Michael asked softly.

“Did you meet anyone?” Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows slightly.

“Luci, it was his first day of school. I'm absolutely sure he hasn't made a romantic relationship.”

“Chill Michael, it's just a joke!” Lucifer grinned and punched his brothers shoulder playfully.

“Yes, a joke,” Michael laughed bitterly, “you and Gabriel enjoy playing jokes on me.”

“Yeah, it is pretty hilarious,” Lucifer laughed, “anyways! I heard that Cassie’s day was great, but we should let him get back to his work.”

“Okay.” Michael nodded and followed his brother outside of Castiel's room.

They may be annoying, but Castiel still loved them. After all, they were family, and family was all they had.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HI OKAY  
> NEW STORY
> 
> Okay so in this story Cas has severe anxiety and stress/eating disorders.  
> I actually did that because ?? I have those and I'm not sure I just ?? Did it
> 
> Anyways ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this aaAA


End file.
